


Sweet Revenge

by AlphaKittenX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Danger, Death, F/M, French Kissing, Guilt, Kissing, Moaning, Prison, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Titans, sister death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKittenX/pseuds/AlphaKittenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*on hold* I have nothing to lose, i only have one goal. Once a year the Bloody Games will be played. Criminals would fight against titans, and the winner gets freedom as reward. Lucretia wants freedom, she wants revenge on Lance Corporal Levi for letting her sister die. I'm in a dark world, Once in never out. i go by the name Makaze ( Evil wind), a feared name by all. Levi X OC / Eren X OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucretia was lifting weights in the gym as she heard her name being called. '' He Lucretia come over here! '' a boy said. I sighed, '' I told you don't call me that Austin, it's Lucy for god sake! '' I huffed and walked over to the boy. '' ahh come on, I'm only teasing you. '' he put his hands up in defense. '' how did your trial go? '' I asked curious. He looked down, '' Well, it's not like I am innocent... instead of the dead, I got lifelong. '' he said sad. I put my hand on his shoulder. '' I know how you feel buddy, we are in the same boat. '' I said sarcastic.

Austin had tantrums, he was the sweetest guy but that could change drastic. In accident he had killed his parents in a tantrum, he was traumatized by his own actions. But he never dared to do anything to me, he was quite protective. Austin was a good looking guy with blond hair and blue eyes, he was good build but that was just because he was much in the gym. He was 18 years old and tall, quite tall.

I had also done some crimes. My sister was part of the Recon Corps, she was part of Lance Corporal Levi's squad. Just as I was saying, she WAS. In the first breach she was killed. She was sick and stayed home that day, the others went on a expedition. After a lot of nagging I got what I wanted. Commander Erwin agreed that Susan, my sister, could recover at home. I was a sweet girl, even though already a bit sadistic. I loved my sister dear and was protective over her, though I was 3 years younger. Sometimes when she came home she would teach me things she learned. She was smart and pretty, I looked up at her. But then that stupid breach.

Susan was laying in bed as it happened. I was playing with some friends when we saw the big titans head above the wall. While everyone freaked out, I grinned like a idiot. I loved fighting and was good in it. I was a sweet but feisty girl. I liked girly things but I didn't mind getting my nails dirty. The shock wave from the titan's kick was immense. I was quick and avoided all the flying things. I was still grinning when the titans came in, adrenaline pumped through my body.

But that all disappeared when I thought of my home that was close to the breach. I was terrified, I started running until I came at my house. It was smashed into peaces. I fell to my knees, and I called my family's names. The footsteps of a titan came closer and closer. A shadow formed over my body as the hand grabbed me. Anger rushed through my body as I grabbed a pocket knife. I stabbed with all my might into the hand and it let me go. What I didn't knew was that I was 7 meter above the ground. I screamed as I fell down. 'this was it. Well I had a short but nice live. Falling to your death is very graceful and creative. ' I thought sarcastic.

A wire could been heard and I was rising in the sky again. I looked up to see my sister, gear on but still in her shorts and tank top. She landed on a roof and I climbed of her. I gave her a big bear hug as she patted my head. She dried my unknown tears that were formed on my face. She told me to stay still as she killed the titan. She called out for someone and he flew at her. It was Corporal Levi. She saluted and I copied her. He nodded at her and asked for explanation. I noticed her legs wobbled and I held her. The corporal looked utterly bored at my action. I looked probably pretty arrogant at him because he gave me a glare. Susan introduced me and I said hii. Getting a hum as return. I couldn't stand his attitude already and I was 13 then.

Susan was awesome with her 3dmg and she and Levi jumped of the roof to face another 3 titans. I waited anxious for her return. I followed her movements closely, never letting her out of my sight. She made a spin to jump over the titan but her gas ran out and she fell right above his mouth. She held out her hand for Levi to get it. His eyes widened and he held his hand out. They missed at the last moment and Susan was gone. I looked with terror. This couldn't be... my sister devoured by a titans because of a lack of gas? No, because Levi didn't grab her. I got angry and ran at the titan.

I screamed at the titan to release my sister go. With my pocket knife I jumped of the roof and sliced my knife in its stomach. She was devoured whole so she couldn't have been dead. I slashed and sliced until some acid from its stomach came out. I laughed happy as I continued, the outside world was gone to me. I had only one goal and I would do anything for it. Nothing would stand in my way... except for a huge titan hand that was going to slap me away like a fly. I realized it to late and I was swapped away.

The impact was bone breaking. I was thrown in my neighbors house. I tried to lift my hands and held them for my eyes. I felt sticky and she iron smell was intense. My head was spinning as I looked around. I didn't care if I died anymore. Even if I survived this I would never walk again. I knew I broke both my legs and probably some ribs. Cuts from the glass stung in my body. My hand fell down with a splash. I was laying in a pool of my own blood.

I chuckled, it couldn't get any worse. I closed my eyes and sighed. At least I will be able to see Susan again. Faint footsteps and callings could been heard. I was curious and opened my eyes. I didn't saw sharp everything was hazed and blurred. My head was pounding and I clenched my fists. 2 pair of feet stood next to me. I looked up and saw him... the on I blamed for my sisters death. Lance Corporal Levi. He crouched down and caressed my cheek. I flinched and pulled me head away. I heard him sigh, he put one hand under my knees and one under my back and he picked me up. I whined at the cracking sound of my legs and he softens his grip.

He walked out of the building and I saw my sister laying on the ground next to a cut open titan. My heart skipped a beat and I lost my breath. My reached out to her with a shaky arm. The sight of her laying death on the ground, covered in blood was to much. I was traumatized and scarred for ever. The only thing I heard before passing out was my own blood dripping on the ground.

Later I woke up in a hospital bed. I couldn't move a thing, I looked down and saw that my legs, arms, ribs were covered with bandage. The scene was played in my head over and over again. I screamed every night and in the middle of the day. After a year I was dismissed from the hospital. I searched for my parents, I didn't really care who brought me in the hospital. Finally I found them, they were alive and healthy. It was a emotional reunion. My parents still had Susan's cloak of the Recon Corps. I took it and cried. I said that I would join the Recon Corps and get revenge on them. My parents didn't recognized me anymore.

In that year in the hospital I had changed. I made a plan and calculated everything out perfectly. Eventually my parents gave up upon me, they believed it was an accident. I didn't believe that and I will never do.

I began working as a spy and exchanged information for money. That's how I learned about everything about the Recon Corps. It was a dangerous business so I had to protect myself as a 14 year old girl. I learned how to fight and defense myself even better than before. I was getting famous by the name Makaze what means Evil Wind. I knew no mercy, I had to know that information. I was wanted and the military police looked day and night. But they didn't knew how I looked like, even my clients didn't. I worked alone and everything went perfect until I was ambushed, it was a trap.

It was a group around 10 men and I killed them all. The military police found me and jailed me. I told them it was self defense and they had mercy. I am a great actor. The judge didn't have mercy and I got lifelong.

My plans got smashed into peaces until I heard that there was a new game. That was a year later. I was 15 then. I met Austin and together we watched the games. First the people were scared but after a while they were cheering and clapping. It was horrified to see. At least there were less criminals.

Then I saw them. The Recon Corps had their own place and they were barely watching. Why the game was made? There were not enough cells, to much criminals and to much titans. So was this game made. It was sick and sadistic, even I wasn't that sadistic. That was the year I promised to compete next year. Win and get freedom, the winner could make one request. And I would take that to join the Recon Corps.


	2. Chapter 2

And now we where in the gym, I was working out together with Austin. I was 16 and I was ready to battle. Austin didn't wanna compete, he wasn't really eager to die. Every year there would be hundreds on criminals who compete. All wanting freedom, they were desperate. Austin and I were held at the most strict section of the prison. We were counted as the heaviest criminals.

I whined when I lifted a 50 kilo weight, I held it up but I leaned to much back and the weight fell back. I screamed and my arms were almost twisted around. 2 big hands grabbed mine and held the weight up. '' easy there tiger, you almost twisted your arms. '' Austin said worried and half laughing. '' Well I am sorry, that you can lift this with one hand, I can't! And I need to be stronger and faster if I wanna win. '' I said huffing. Austin took the weight of me and put it down. '' You got muscles enough, Lucy. You are even getting an six pack, something a girl shouldn't have. '' he said poking my stomach.

I was wearing shorts and a sport bra, my mid-long blond hair was in a side braid and hanging over me shoulder. '' I am not a girl anymore. '' I said putting my hand on my hips. Austin smirked, '' Then do you like it when I do this? '' he ruffled my hair and pulled out the elastic. My eye twitched. '' HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT?! '' I screamed pointing at my hair. '' Guys don't care about their hair, Lucretia. '' he said calm and innocent.

All of the other criminals had stopped with what they were doing and stared at the two. Another great fact is that I was the only woman in this section. They all knew they shouldn't mess with me. Even the biggest guy didn't. Most of the criminals were quite nice if you knew them others were distant and didn't want contact.

I was now officially pissed off. No one I recall no one touches the hair. My purple eyes burned with fire. '' Fine, you win BUT no one touched the hair! '' I threatened him. That startled him, before I could say anything he gasped and pointed behind him. Stupid me looked around and looked back annoyed, '' There is nothing the- '' you squeaked as you were tackled down, he straddled my hips and held my wrist. He smirked and looked down. '' Well, that was very girly and very cute. '' he said mocking.

I was 170 cm and he around 188 cm, but even though I was smaller I was more agile. I slipped both my legs around his stomach and crashed him down. Quickly I straddled him earning gaps and whistles from others. Now it was my time to smirk, '' Pay back or maybe... Karma. '' he looked impressed and held his hands up. '' okay you win, I give up. '' he said dramatic. I giggled and helped him up.

'' No more intense training for me young lady. You must learn how to get your way with swords. '' he said nodding at himself. I cocked my head pouting my lips. '' your right... but who could help me? '' I said it extra loud giving the silent hint. Every delinquent backed even Austin. I sighed. Okay it was time for acting.

I softly started crying, shaking my shoulders and looking down. '' C-come on Lucy, I am sure there is someone, RIGHT?! '' Austin said the last part threatening. '' Austin, I j-just wanna... just wanna '' he pulled you into a big warm hug, patting your head like Susan always did. Putting that out of my mind, I began to cry harder. The other delinquents looked at each other. Some were old military police cadets and that was exactly what I needed.

'' maybe I can help. '' suddenly a very old man said. I slightly turned my head around to look at the man with one eye. '' I am from the military police. '' he said looking down. Austin glanced over to me, I quickly said something in his ear. '' Why are you here? '' Austin asked the man. The old man sighed. '' I was undercover for a mission, a mission to get Makaze. '' Everyone gasped. '' That girl is a dangerous one. '' '' That he even survived. '' '' She is feisty and awesome. '' and more of that comment could been heard. I slightly chuckled, they had no idea even Austin didn't.

'' Something went wrong, she disappeared. The only thing we know from her is that she was asking information about the Recon Corps. But every victim we found was dead. '' I grinned, of course everyone of them is dead. '' she worked or works alone but it feels like she is a whole company. The mission was called off and I went back only I got arrested and accused of spying. I had nothing to say and I got lifelong. '' the old man finished. '' I am so sorry for you. '' I said softly. Truth is I did felt a little guilty.. come on an old man accusing of spying. Well no one would know that a 16 year old girl is the master brain behind all that.

'' don't be young lady. I had a good life. '' he said saluting. I smiled and copied the old man. Everyone knew my background accept for the Levi accident. They only knew about my sister being in the Recon Corps, that she died and that I loved her and blablabla. The people in prison did help me, I now didn't have those nightmares anymore, I didn't scream anymore. I was very grateful for that.

'' do you know how to kill titans? '' I asked innocent. '' yes I do, I have killed titans on the first breach. '' he said proud. Even though I hated Levi, I didn't hate the Recon Corps or any Legion, they do fantastic jobs. Except for the military police they suck, lazy bastards. '' do you wanna teach me? '' I said hiccuping. '' it would be an honor. My lady. '' the old man said. Finding a sword master – check.

I smirked, '' I can stripe that from my bucket list! '' I said enthusiastic. '' you have a bucket list? '' Austin asked laughing. ''Yes I do. '' I said dreamy. '' wait did you faked that again? You tricked us again didn't you?! '' Austin asked irritated. I held my shoulder up. '' Never trust a girl. '' I said grinning. You wiped your tears away. '' especially when she is crying. '' I said over dramatic. The others groaned, this wasn't the first time.

'' old man, I really appreciate it, no trick or joke I mean it. This was only the fastest way and I could get a hug from Austin. '' I said biting my lip. Don't take me wrong I love Austin like a brother. Without him I would be really lonely and his hugs are always very warm and welcoming. The old man nodded smiling.

A bell rang and it was time to go back to our cells, great another night in that hell of a bed. Every morning I woke up with a groaning pain in my back, I wasn't really a morning person and that made it even worse. I hugged Austin goodbye and gave him a peck on his cheek. My parents learned me it was a way of greeting and saying goodbye. I still love my parents even though they gave up upon me. Austin ruffled my hair on more time and told me goodnight. '' See you tomorrow, and please try to look nice and not like you can murder everyone in your sight. '' he said pleading. I huffed, '' Say that to my bed! '' I said back. '' Then sleep by me, that is probably more comfortable. '' he said winking. '' I asked but they didn't allow me.

I freaking lay alone in a room because men and woman should be separated. Separated my ass, I am the only woman here! '' I spat back. He chuckled, '' If it happens again, call me. '' he said giving a kiss on my forehead. '' Yeah yeah, I will scream for you! '' I said walking away. I gave one last wave and I walked further.

I stepped into my cell and sighed, so much for a roommate. I plopped into my bed and stared at the ceiling. ' so let's go through it again. ' I thought. ' in one month I have to learn how to handle swords and kill titans, in the games you only get swords no gear, no gas, no wires. I have to level up my stamina, I can sprint but no long distance run. Heck I can run half a mile and then be exhausted. I can do almost every sport, but endurance no please no. On the first day the light delinquents will fight, the next day the mediocre and after that the heavy. Then from each section there are 5 left over, but that must be 1 of each section so another fight. And last day I have to win. Easy as pie. I have to make sure Levi recognizes me. And if I win I will demand I want into the Recon Corps. But than I am leaving Austin behind I can't do that... maybe I will demand his freedom, and I will make my own way into the Recon Corps. I should think about that, he wait I am thinking right now. Ugh I am so stress siring, shit I left the lights on. ' I thought.

I swung my legs of the bed and I heard them crack, shit not again. I felt my legs and I stood up, I kicked my legs out and shrugged my shoulders. I passed the mirror and looked in it. My curly hair was hanging loosely over my shoulder, you could see my light blond highlights in it. As I studied myself, I realized again how different I was. Blond curly hair and purple eyes is something that never happened before. Only me and Susan had it, we were extra special. Because of that everyone knew who we were, and were shocked of what happened. The people were nice but sometimes a bit hypocritical. When they are talking to me always happy and innocent, but around your back gossiping.. pathetic.

Memories flowed back into my mind. First happy memories but then your worst nightmare. My legs wobbled and my hands shook. I was beginning to feel lightheaded as I reached out for a wall for support. My breath quickened as I realized what was happening. More flashbacks, sickness, headache, hazy view. That's is. ''AUSTIN! '' I yell. I sank down the wall, '' AUSTIN! '' I yell one more time before I black out. Light but heavy footsteps, a clank of cell doors and a warm feeling. I was screaming loud. My heart was slamming into my chest. The memories were heartbreaking and pure terror. Sweat gushed down my body as I relive my worst nightmare. Somebody screamed for me, shaking me. I really wanted to go and leave but I couldn't. The pain was immense and I sank into a pit of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

I was there again, just like in my nightmares. I saw myself getting trowed into a house, the familiar pain. Every time exact the same scene, and each time I saw it, it reminded how fragile your own life was. I was getting sick of it, I didn't wanna see it anymore. Giving in to your pain is weak.

Everyone has a weakness, once you have found your weakness, you can overcome it and become stronger. That is my motto.

Now I must become stronger and overcome my fear. I must stop crying, and move on.

I woke up with a increased heart rate, gasping for air was necessary. Quickly looking around, I saw I was in a infirmary. I sat up and breathed deep in and out. The sound of the door opened and there was a doctor. '' I see you are awake. '' he said. I rolled my eyes, '' No I am dead you see. '' I said sarcastic. The doctor chuckled, '' They had already warned me for your attitude. '' '' who are they? '' I asked curious. '' the other delinquents, they are quite worried. '' he said sighing.

I lied back down, '' so how bad is it? '' I said serious. The doctor looked on his clipboard, '' As you know the event you have experiment, gave you a trauma. But because of the stress you also got unconscious hyperventilation. Without you knowing it, you can go hyperventilate. It doesn't have a pattern but exercising can stimulate it. '' the doctor said. '' Doc, I already know that. I know my limits. The memory just triggered it. Usually it isn't so worse, I just need to sit down and relax a bit. '' I said irritated.

He sighed, '' Your heart rate is unsteady, do you have more stress than usual? '' he asked clicking his pen. '' yeah I do, I must win the games. '' '' ahh I see, it is best you don't participate. '' he said writing something down. I was shocked, did he really just said that? '' Hell no! If I don't participate I will never be satisfied. '' I cried out. '' it is for your own good, if you go on like this your heart can stop beating. '' I laughed, '' no matter what, you can't escape dead. I die here in a cell, I die in the games or my heart stops beating. Well if I must choose I say dying in the games. '' I said challenging. The doctor sat on my bed, '' I obviously can't stop you, but I must warn you. Please be careful and know your limits.

There is still 2 weeks left until the games. '' '' WHAT?! Only 2 weeks, I have slept for 2 freaking weeks? '' I began to panic. '' no, now I don't have enough time. '' the beep of the heart rate thing began to beep faster. '' Please, calm yourself. These are the things you mustn't do. '' the doctor screamed. '' Shut it. '' I said dangerous. The doctor backed away and ran out of the room. '' Damn it, 2 weeks... '' I swung my legs of the bed and stood up, I ripped all the instruments of me and I walked towards the door. Struggling to keep myself up and not to give in to the black spots in front of my eyes. Every step I took landed with a curse.

Finally I reached the door, the stupid doorknob wouldn't move a bit. The doctor had locked me up, is he out of his mind?! '' Well, let's do it different then. '' I chuckled. With one hard kick the door flew open. The proudly swung my hair over my shoulder. '' First normal cloth, second finding Austin and last.. food, uwaa I am soo hungry. '' I sighed.

I got to my cell avoiding every single person I saw. I changed into a clean tank top and shorts. First thing done now the second. Where is Austin? I walked to the gym and asked around. No one had seen Austin today, he hadn't been coming for a while. That was very strange. Next I checked the cafeteria, while I was there I already did the last thing. I stuffed myself full with food. I threw my plate away and continued to search for Austin. I checked his cell, no one was there. I asked guards and finally I got some useful answers. '' Ahh Austin, a doctor came by just not to long ago. He asked if Austin would come with him. '' a guard said. I face palmed myself. I thanked the guard and sprinted towards my former bed, which lied much better than my own. I turned a corner and I bumped into someone, hard. '' Can't you watch out where you go- '' I got attacked in a hug. I struggled but soon I realized it was Austin himself. '' Stupid where have you been? I have been looking all over for you? '' I said hugging him tighter. He released me and looked me straight in the eye, '' Same goes for you, young lady. We have been worried for so long and then you disappear all of a sudden. '' he said scolding. ' There is it again, the brother scold. ' I thought sighing. Well he did have a point after all. '' I am sorry, but I wanted to find you as soon as possible. '' I said looking to the ground. '' I am glad you are okay, for now. '' he said reassuring. '' For now, what do you mean? '' I said irritated. Austin laughed sheepishly, '' I heard your condition and you bring stress on yourself easily, so for now you are okay... I will make sure nothing happens. '' He said proud. I pouted my lips, '' Are you saying I shouldn't compete in the games? '' I asked suspicious. That shocked him, '' no-o, of course not... '' he laughed, '' Or can I? '' he asked hopeful. '' NO, you can not! '' I screamed.

'' Young lady, I forgot to give you something. '' The doctor interrupted. I looked at him and held my shoulder up, '' What is it? '' I asked. He held out a little box, '' What's in it? '' I asked suspicious. '' Just look. '' the doctor said sighing. I took the box and opened it carefully. In the box was a cute white bracelet with a white diamond on it. '' What beautiful... I never knew you felt like that. '' I said amazed. ''that is not it, it is a special bracelet that is new. This is the first one. It shows with colors your mood, I changed it so that it is for your heartbeat. When your heartbeat is going to fast the diamond will be glowing black, when your heartbeat is going to slow the color will be blue and I also set one mood in it, for others people sake. When you are angry it will be glowing red. '' he finished. I snapped my fingers and pointed at him, '' Angry hé, yeahh that might come in handy. '' I said laughing. I put the bracelet around my pols and it shone brightly for a second. '' Thanks that's really helpful. '' I said, he held out his hand and I shook it. '' I hoop to see not again. '' he said sarcastic. And then the doctor left.

'' Noo I forgot! '' Austin suddenly screamed. '' Because of your absence you couldn't fill your name in for the games! '' he said panicked. My eyes widened, '' if I am right they are picking the files up today, you can still make it! '' he reassured me. I didn't wait any longer, I sprinted towards the reception. Bumping into everyone I passed. I turned the corner and I smashed into the reception desk.

The lady behind the desk was shocked. The first thing she asked was, '' How did you get passed the guards? '' she asked it calmly, like this wasn't really a surprise to her. Panting and huffing I answered, '' Easy, piece of cake. '' I sighed deep and let myself fall over the desk. '' What do you want? '' she asked sweet. I shot up, '' I wanna sign in for the games. '' all my hopes where laying in her answer. '' I am sorry, the files are just gone, someone already picked them up. '' she said. '' What?! '' I screamed, I grasped the woman by her collar and lifted her from her chair over the desk. I was clearly mad, '' do you have any idea how long I have been training for that stupid game?! '' I yelled. The woman trembled in fear and reached for a button under her desk. I grabbed her hand and slammed it on the desk,

'' I have been absence for a long time and now this? You have got to be kidding me! No way I am gonna wait another whole year, those 365 days are a hell you know! I wanna get out of here, I wanna do the things I wanna do... '' after every sentence I said, the words grew weaker and softer. '' The diamond is glowing red, you should calm down. '' the woman said hasty. I released the woman and sat her down on her chair. She redid her shirt again. I looked at my bracelet, the diamond was indeed glowing bright red. '' How did you know about it? '' I asked calming myself down. She tied her hair in a braid and put on an obvious face, '' Everyone in the staff has been given that knowledge. We are suppose to keep an eye on you. '' I groaned, '' Even more than before? '' I melodramatic slid down the desk, hands falling down last. The diamond returned to his original color.

'' What are you doing? '' a new voice said irritated. I looked up to where the voice was coming from. First brown boots, then pants, then shirt with green cape and then a cravat(?). And then a face, which was so familiar to me. It was HIM. The one I blamed and hated most in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay Fangirls/boys i don't know about you but i really like this story, Lucy is so badass and sarcastic!
> 
> Next chapter Lucy will meet Levi, what will happen? Cliffhangerrrr.
> 
> Yeahhh a new chapter. this story is already way longer than i expected. but once i start writing new things come up in my mind. right now i am almost done with the next chapter. keep Follow and Favorite. X


	4. Chapter 4

I glared daggers at him, he looked at me unimpressed. I slowly rose to my feet and walked up to him, not once leaving his eyes. With every step my hatred grew. The diamond was now deep blood red, my heart was slamming into my chest and my pulse quickened fast. Then I stood eye in eye with him. I closed my eyes and sighed deep one time, then opened my eyes and started speaking.

'' Corporal! '' ' wait that was not me ' I thought. A boy with beautiful eyes came running forward, he was holding a stack or papers. That were the files I needed to fill in but my eyes strayed of the the boy who was holding the papers. Why was he so familiar to me. He looked at me with questioned eyes and them smiled. Memories flowed back in of my childhood. A boy with blonde hair, a girl with black hair and a boy with brown hair and captivating eyes.

'' Eren.. '' I murmured. '' What? '' he asked innocent. '' you are Eren right? '' I asked hopeful. The boy looked surprised, '' yeah I am and you are? '' he asked. From the outside I looked totally cool but on the inside I was dying from happiness. I walked closer, '' it's me... Lucy remember? From your childhood, we always used to play with each other. '' I said talking happier with each word. Eren looked me in the eye and froze. '' I t-thought you were dead. '' Eren stammered. He dropped the file of papers and crashed me into a hug. Immediately I hugged back and I felt a little of my childhood return. Small tears were forming around my eyes but I blinked them away.

Suddenly the warmth of Eren's body was gone. '' Don't come to close, she is still a criminal. '' Levi said pushing Eren away from me. I looked down and disappointed. '' Pick up the papers you have dropped, brat. '' he told Eren. I gritted my teeth, 'how could Eren accept that? ' I thought in fury. Eren dropped to his knees and collected the papers. '' I am not so dangerous as I look, ask Eren. I couldn't even beat Armin. '' I said laughing. I heard Eren chuckle and I knew he remembered.

'' Yeah right, that is why you are in the heavy section. '' he said sarcastic. My laugh died down and I glared again daggers at him. '' Shut it. '' I spat back. '' by the way can I fill myself in? Pleaseee I had some... trouble for a few weeks and I couldn't fill myself in. '' I said pointing at the papers. '' I could believe that. '' Levi said sarcastic. I ignored him and waited for his answer.

'' Lucy, you wanna compete in the games? That will be your dead. Please don't compete. '' Eren said begging. '' You know you are the third person to say that. Just because I am the only woman here doesn't mean I am a weak little girl. '' I said offended. '' That's not what I mean! '' Eren said hasty, '' Even the toughest men died in the games. '' he said finishing collecting the papers.

I cocked my head to the side, '' I am different from them. '' I said looking him straight in the eye. '' How so? '' Levi asked suspicious. '' I have a real goal a dream to fulfill. Other wise I can't rest in peace. '' I said looking down.

Eren walked closer again, '' Then what is your dream? '' he asked soft. '' Probably shitting on a fancy toilet. '' Levi said sarcastic. I growled at him, '' you would like that, don't you? '' I said challenging. His eyes narrowed and I smirked, I won. '' I don't mind you filling in, just give me your name. Eren will look the rest up. '' Levi said sighing. I grinned, '' Stalker... '' I murmured. He made a ''tch.'' and looked annoyed.

'' My name is Lucy, Lucy Heart. Happy? '' I said obvious. '' I am overjoyed. '' Levi said sarcastic. Eren wrote down my name. '' it was a pleasure meeting you but we have important business now. '' Levi said obvious hinting. I pouted my lips, '' Are you going to clean the fancy toilet for me?'' I grinned. Eren chuckled and gave me one last look before waving and walking away with Levi.

Again Eren was going away. I ran towards him and hugged his back, '' your leaving again... Will I see you again. '' I asked soft. Eren was utterly shocked by my actions and put his hands over mine, '' Or course you will. '' he said soft. '' Promise? '' I asked weak, '' Yeah promise. '' he answered. He released my hands and turned to face me, '' and you promise me you won't die. '' he said holding my cheeks. I giggled, '' Don't worry about that, I will make sure I won't die. Otherwise I can't shit on that fancy toilet. '' I said innocent. '' Your acting never fails anyone. '' he said patting my cheek. '' Let's make it an official promise. For both of us. '' I said slapping Eren's chest. '' Sure. '' he said back.

Eren lied his pink on his lips and I kissed his lips, then he did the same thing. We crossed our pinks and lied our foreheads together. '' Now it's official. '' I said giggling. '' Hey brats, are you done with your love act. I have work to do. '' Levi said annoyed. My mood was from, couldn't get any better to, I am on a warpath. Eren noticed it and ruffled my hair. A scream could been heard from the distance and someone came running to us. Eren pulled me behind him just in time.

'' Who do you think your touching?! '' the man said. '' AUSTIN?! '' I screamed. I reappeared behind Eren and looked surprised at Austin. '' You know him? '' Eren asked unsure. I sighed, '' Yeah I do, this is Austin. He is like a brother to me, a very PROTECTIVE brother. '' I hinted the word protective. Austin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, he put out his hand and Eren shook it. '' Ahh sorry for that... I was just worried some guy would do something to her. '' he said tightening his grip on Eren's hand. I softly kicked Austin in his stomach and he let go of Eren's hand. I sighed as Eren rubbed the back of his hand.

'' Austin were you spying on us? '' I asked suspicious. I took a few steps back as I walked forward. '' n-no of course not... '' he said sheepishly. I hummed and he raised his hands in defense. '' okay yeah I did! Only for your sake! '' he said panicked.

'' How come a muscular man like you is afraid of such a girl? '' Levi asked still very annoyed. '' She might not look like it, but she beats me in hand to hand combat. She is very lithe and skilled. She was already very good before she came here. '' Austin said serious. Levi nodded in response and looked away.

'' Brat, Let's go now. '' Levi threatened. Eren stiffened, '' Yes corporal! '' he said hasty. '' Yes we must go to. '' Austin said, he picked me up threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked and blushed. ''bye Lucy. Maybe you can find me in the arena. Don't break your promise! '' he screamed running after the corporal. '' Yeah Yeah I won't. '' I said dangling over Austin's shoulder.

'' so what's with you and her? '' Levi asked Eren. Eren blushed and looked at the ground, '' I used to like her, I thought she had died but never stop remembering her. I did heard her sister died, she was really nice. '' he said honest. Levi nodded, '' Nice ritual you have. '' Levi said teasing. Eren stopped walking, '' Mikasa came up with it one day... '' he said looking at his feet. Levi hummed and continued walking, quickly Eren sprinted after him. '' Corporal? Have you known Lucy? '' Eren asked unsure. Levi stopped walking, '' I have know her sister, she was in my squad once. '' he said with no emotion. Eren regretted he had asked. '' But I have met her once, she has changed. '' Levi said continuing walking. Eren sighed, '' Yeah she has, she may have become stronger and look different. But her personality is mostly still the same, maybe she is harder but she doesn't mean it. '' he said walking in front of the corporal. '' I finally found her again and now I feel like losing her again, only this time to the games. '' he said looking up at the sky. Levi put a hand on Eren's shoulder, '' Have more faith in her. '' he said looking up. '' Thank you corporal. '' Eren said grateful.

'' Austin... why don't I know you last name?! '' I screamed still on his back. He chuckled, '' Because you don't need to know. '' I huffed, '' Let me go, people are staring.. '' I said embarrassed. '' That's why I am doing this. '' Austin said slapping my butt. I yelped and slapped him on his back. '' You really want trouble, don't you?! '' I threatened. He cocked his head to the side, ''Yeahh maybe I do. Wanna punish me? '' he asked seductive. I cried out of laughing and tears formed down my face. '' Okay I give up, you win. But seriously let me go, I must go see the old man about my sword fighting. '' I said half serious. He hummed as answer. '' Then I will bring you to his cell. '' he said proud.

'' Hii there old man... '' I said a bit awkward. The old man looked up and was surprised, '' Why are you dangling on the back of that young man? '' he asked curious. '' Ugh long story. Now put me down. '' I demanded. Austin set me back on the ground and I felt the blood return to my feet. '' Can I come in? '' I asked insure. '' Yes of course, I was waiting for you. I was quite shocked to hear the news about you. '' he said worried. I waved him off, '' I am okay now. '' I said reassuring. I sat down on the other bed and continued talking. After 15 minutes I got irritated, '' Austin why are you still here? I can see you, you know. '' I said looking at him.

He jumped from his hiding place and wiggled his toes, '' Well you know.. just keeping an eye on you.. '' he began slowly. I clicked my tongue, '' You think this old man will do something to me? Even if he does, I can take care of myself. But thanks for caring. '' I said sweet. He nodded and made a ' I will keep an eye on you ' face and pointed 2 fingers at his own eyes and them at the old man's. I tried to hold my laugh back as he walked away. '' That was interesting... '' I said giggling. '' my name is Alexandro but call me Alex. Let's begin shall we? '' he said standing up. '' yeah let's do this, I have lot to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU SLY MIKASA! coming up with a promise ritual like that! whahhaha


	5. Chapter 5

The other 2 weeks that were left are over. I was standing inside of the arena watching the light criminals fight to their death. The arena looked like a Roman amphitheater only much bigger. It had a part were there where giant trees. And a part with totally nothing, with sand as ground. For the protection of the audience there was put a special glass before them. From the outside it looked like a mirror but the audience could see everything perfectly.

The battle was over soon. With no gear and such, you usually don't stand a change anyway. Still it felt a bit weird inside, the thought of standing there, is pretty scary. I actually felt a bit sorry for the poor guys. The toughest thing they had done was robbing a shop. They had never killed, let alone a titan. Hundreds of delinquents where fighting. I saw a few of them running away but soon being stepped on. Most of them were eaten. I probably won't ever get rid of the sound of breaking bones and blood gushing out. To the titan, this was a feast, a paradise. It actually smiled when it had the 155 delinquent in his hand. The left overs were terrified and some fainted. Begging and pleading to let them out. Those actions seem to drive the audience, the cheering became louder, the laughing and clapping became more excited.

The king was sitting loosely in his chair, elbow on the railing and hand arrogant on his chin. I cracked my knuckles as I saw him smirk. How could the bastard do this. Finally hell stopped and a loud bell rang a few times. The remaining 5 where escorted away, more like carried away. And if it was on command the titan walked away, through the gates were they where all held. The first day was over.

I stood up from my seat and left the arena. As I walked away, I already saw cleaners coming. The blood was splashed all over the glass and ground. They had bags with them, lots of bags. It was not only blood they had to clean. They also had to remove the body parts that were left over. Here a leg, there an head. A squashed body or a half body. Nothing was to weird, this is a game, this is normal right? An emotionless tear slid down my face. I folded my hand together and prayed for there journey to heaven or hell.

I felt a gentle warm hand on my shoulder, '' Come on let's go. '' it was Austin. He put his hand from my shoulder but I held it there, '' Why are the dead cold. Why is your hand so warm and mine so cold? Does that mean I am dead? '' he looked at me shocked but I still stared at the hell in front of me. '' Being warm is a sigh of live. '' he told me. '' Then why? Why are mine always cold? Does that mean I am different... '' he sighed and pulled me into a hug, '' From what I know, you have always been different. But that makes you special and you stand out. Being normal is boring. And cold hands mean just that you have been through a lot. '' I nodded soft and looked at my hands. Ever since I can remember, my hands have always been cold. I always felt a part of me missing, like a dead part. Emotions are useless, you only get hurt with them. If I see it now, I do resemble the dead. The last time I cried was when my sister died. Since then they were fake or I cried without any emotion.

'' He old man, do you have something left to teach me before I die? '' I said sarcastic. Alex looked at me with sad eyes, '' I have nothing left to teach you, young lady. In these 2 weeks I have taught you everything I had. Now it is up to you. '' my head hurt as I thought back at the past 2 weeks. Alex may not look like it, but he is very fast and strong. '' ha-ha yeahh, well I am in your debt. Call me when you need anything. '' I said my goodbye and left.

Suddenly a knife was held against my throat and I was pinned down on the ground. I reacted fast by twisting my legs around his waist and slamming him down, kick the knife out of his hand and almost giving him a vital blow in the neck. He stopped me at the last moment, '' I should have seen this coming! '' I yelled. Alex laughed and rubbed his hand and back, '' it was a final test, and you definitely passed. ''

I threw the knife back and huffed, '' You did scare me though. Do not ever do that again! '' I held my forehead rubbing it. An object was thrown at me, I dodged and caught it. '' Seriously stop THAT! '' I threatened.

Alex laughed, '' You can have it, the knife I mean. Maybe it will give you some good luck. '' he said pointing at the knife. I pouted, '' so you really have no faith in me, do you? '' he shrugged and walked away, '' Don't get yourself killed, I wanna have a good battle with you. '' I put my hands on my hips, '' don't worry about that, bye! Thanks for everything! '' I waved happily and Alex waved back,

'' bye Makaze... ''


	6. Chapter 6

'' bye Makaze... ''

I froze immediately, '' D-did you say something? '' slowly I sat a few steps back. Alex didn't say anything, he continued walking and eventually he was out of my sight. My heart was slamming in my chest and my head pounded, '' How could he have known? How... my disguise is perfect. No one should know. '' my hands shook as I held them in front of my eyes.

'' LUCYYYY! '' surprised I screamed. My body shrank together and I sat on the ground. '' What's wrong?! '' Austin rushed worried to my side. '' How can he know? If he tells I am done! '' I punched the ground hard. '' Tell what?! What's wrong? '' Austin was now panicking himself. His hands flew in his hair and flapped them around. '' It's okay.. I just need some fresh air. '' I shook my head, calming myself down. Austin stood up, '' them outside we go! '' he picked me up and I slumped my head against his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat.

Austin ran towards the entrance were also was a door to the garden. He rushed through the door slamming my head against the door and saying hii to the reception lady. I cursed and held my head. '' ah sorry. '' he apologized. I glared at him as he put me down at a bench. I lied my head down but landed on something soft.

'' Lucy?! '' I opened my eyes surprised, only to see Eren. Why didn't we notice him? Abrupt I sat up, '' What are you doing here?! '' he looked down, '' I wanted to talk to you... '' my eyes widened with shock. Did Alex told him?! No not Eren! I don't wanna lose Eren! I stood up and staggered a bit. '' Jeez Lucy, What's wrong? '' Austin said as he held me. I looked down and my hair covered my eyes.

'' Nothing, Eren what did you wanna talk about. '' the emotion that lacked in my voice was very noticeable. Eren's eyes saddened clearly, '' I just... you saw it, didn't you. How horrible the game is. '' I looked up and met him right in the eye, '' Wait you wanted to talk about the game? '' I laughed happily and I attacked him in a surprise hug. We both fell back on the ground, and he hugged me closer.

'' Please why are you laughing, don't participate... I don't want it. '' I sighed and looked at Austin, '' I am okay now. Can we be alone for a bit? '' Austin nodded and went back inside. I held my hand out for him to grab it,, he grabbed my hand but instead of standing up, he pulled me down. Now we were both lying in the grass. Somehow he had ended right on top of me. He caressed my cheek with his hand and he hugged me, putting his head next to mine. I could feel his breath on my neck.

'' Please don't do it, I don't want it. '' I sighed and put my hands around his back, '' Why? There must be an other reason than just don't wanna lose me. Otherwise you wouldn't be like this. '' he looked at me with open eyes then softened, '' You know me to well... '' he smiled softly. '' I thought I was over it, but I guess not. '' Eren is confusing me, '' What are you talking about, Eren? '' his expression changed into the nicest one I had ever seen. His hand that was on my cheek made his way to my neck, cocking my head back, '' Eren... What are you- ''

to my biggest surprise he shut me up with a kiss. His soft lips caressed mine. to be honest I had a little crush on Eren when we were young. Maybe I still felt something for him. He broke the kiss and his brown locks fell for his eyes. '' My feelings, it are my feelings that I thought were gone. But when I saw you, it came back in an instant. '' I pushed the locks out of his face and looked at him. '' Eren.. I don't know what to say.. '' he grinned and his expression changed into something I can't recall, '' Then don't say anything. '' his husky voice shocked me but I also kinda liked it.

This time I was prepared, he kissed me full on the lips. He actually forced entrance but I didn't mind. I let out a shaky breath but he just swallowed it. His hands began to wander. Something I didn't like, there had been enough times as a child and in prison, that man tried to rape me. And I still can't have anyone touche me. Except for Austin, I don't know why but he had captured my heart and trust. In those times I had learned to judge people, I could see if they are trustworthy or not. But that aside, Eren is freaking kissing me!

I feel his tongue moving in my mouth, his hot breath on my face, his muscular body on mine. And still those hands were wandering now around my thigh and butt. I didn't want to hurt him so I came up with a plan. I grabbed his hands and I felt his freeze, to reassure him, I intertwined our hands. He relaxed and knew what I meant.

'' Brat, What are you doing? '' we both froze at the voice. It was no one else but the corporal himself. Of course, Eren can't even come here alone! '' I had to take care of some business and you wanted to come along so badly, for this? '' I could hear the disgust in his voice. Eren hid me behind himself as I grope the back of his shirt. '' Why are you fooling around with a delinquent, brat? '' suddenly Eren's attitude changed completely, now he was just like a lowly dog.

'' uhmm sir, we were just- '' '' Kissing. '' I interrupted him. '' tch, shut up I am not talking to you, delinquent. '' I grabbed Eren's shirt tighter and the hatred inside my body grew. I am getting sick of his way of treating people. '' You shut it! How dare you to talk to Eren like that? Who do you think you are? '' I threatened him. The bracelet around my arm was slowly turning red. He totally looked down at me, '' I am not interested to talk with the likes of you. '' you could literally here something snap,

'' Just because you know my sister, that doesn't mean you know me! I hate it how you treat people, just because of you rank you think you can do everything?! Rank's defile people. And you're just like them. '' I stood up and was ready to give the man a good punch. 2 arms stopped me and held me back, '' and by punching me you think you can change that? '' I growled. '' No, but I thought I might punch some sense into you. '' it never felt so good to say that.

'' Tch, Eren take your girlfriend away. '' What?! '' the bracelet was glowing blood red,. '' Just have the courage to face me, fight me! Show me what that rank is to you! '' I kicked and punched but I didn't want to hurt Eren. Still I had to, '' sorry Eren.. '' '' What? '' I kicked Eren hard in the stomach, making him fall back.

I charged at the man in front of me, fist raised. At the last moment I tricked him. I flipped over him grabbing his head in the progress and slammed him with his back on the ground. He quickly recovered and with one kick he had my leg cracked. Ever since that day my legs have never been strong. I screamed and held my leg. '' You do have some skills but you are not good enough. '' he said dusting his clothes off. I cracked my knuckles and charged again. Some how I was able to slam my good knee into his face. Eren gasped and I smirked, '' What not good enough, shorty? '' I obviously challenged him.

The bracelet was shining dark red. Just as I wanted to charge again a electric shock flowed through my body, I screamed out in pain. '' LUCY! '' Eren screamed. I tried to keep standing but I stood on my bad leg and I crashed down. The rest went all in a haze and slow motion. Did I saw the corporal with a worried face? No it must be my imagination.

Slowly I brought my hand to my heart, which was slamming into my chest. That shock wasn't very good for my heart. I started to hyperventilate and reaching for my breath. I grabbed into the air searching for something, but I didn't know what. My fist cramped together and I slammed it into the ground, making the earth shake slightly. '' Corporal do you think she is a- '' '' No she isn't a titan. But clearly not a normal human. '' what the heck were they talking about? It hurts my head.

I rolled into my back and stared into the sky. Black spots where almost everywhere. '' A-Austin. '' I breathed out. What happened after that, I can't remember. My eyes were open but I wasn't there. My eyes were dull and full with despair. Just like them, throwing yourself into the pit of darkness, is the only way to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG EREN AND LUCY! SHE TOTALLY HATES LEVI! Will that change or not? WHO KNOWES? Even I don't know... but well. And how did the old man (Alex) knew of her true identity?! Keep Following and Favorite, also Review I would love to here what you think about the twist!


	7. Chapter 7

_'' How is she doing? '' thump, thump. '' After we injected the serum her injuries are healing faster, her eyes got a nice glance and her muscles are stronger. Although her legs won't heal so well. What should we do about that, doctor Yaeger? '' thump, thump. '' let's just wait until she wakes up. Then we will see how it goes. I can not afford to lose her. '' thump, thump, thump, thump. '' Her heart is damaged, but she can use it in advantage. Let's continue to monitor her, she can't know off this at all cost. '' ugh what are they talking about? '' Yes doctor Yaeger. '' doctor Yaeger? Eren's father? '' Doctor how is your son doing? Is the serum working? '' Eren what are they doing to him? '' both of them shouldn't remember it. Only when the time comes, they should remember it. We are going to keep an eye on them. '' my heart is thumping. '' what are we going to do about the bracelet? '' the bracelet? Is this a memory? '' When it is time, I will make sure she will get it. It is supposed to keep her titan powers in check and gives a electric shock when it is necessary, so she won't go out of control. '' ahh so that is what it was... ___

__'' ..cy '' '' ..ucy '' '' Lucy! Dammit wake up! '' '' ugh shut up.. '' I heard a growl, '' Not waking up? Fine! Lucretia I am going to make sure you- '' '' DON'T CALL ME THAT! '' with a loud yell I punched whoever was in front of me. A high pinched scream came from the person, '' glad to see you awake... that was really hard you know! '' I giggled, '' it's you Austin? I thought it was a girl._ _

__Now where the heck am I? '' I was in a white room and my arms and legs were bound with shackles. One wall was covered in glass, I could see myself in it, and someone else. '' Who is behind that glass? '' Austin wriggled nervous with his hands. '' uhm.. Well no one, no one is behind that glass. It is just normal glass. '' i was groggy and irritated, i could clearly sense someone behind that glass. '' don't fucking kid around! Tell me where the heck i am! '' Austin stood his ground and sighed, '' You are in the secret lab of the military. They do experiments and stuff. '' i huffed, '' then why the heck am i here? The games are tomorrow, i need to get out of here! '' i felt the men leave and a door opened, '' Mr Austin, you're time is up. '' '' Yes i understand. '' he ruffled my hair and left the room, '' i will be back, i'm sorry. '' wait what? I tried to stand up but the chains gave me no chance, '' Austin wait where are you going? Don't leave me! Austin! '' the door closed with a soft thud._ _

__The men clicked his pen on his clipboard. '' You are a special lady, interesting. '' i gritted my teeth, practically growling at him. '' now now don't be like that. You are in our secret lab. You my lady have a special gift. Something we have been waiting for. '' confusion hit my head. The men his eyes bored into mine, writing things down. '' if it's so special, why am i CHAINED UP? '' Anger rose with also the feeling of desperation and being helpless._ _

__'' At young age something was injected to you. It is familiar to the serum Eren Yaeger got. '' what does Eren has to do with this? '' instead of transforming into a titan you only have the abilities of a titan whic- '' '' Wait! Eren can transform into a titan? He is the titan boy? And i have the abilities of a titan, humpf don't make me laugh. '' i was not finished yet, young lady. You are stronger than a normal human and faster. You don't heal as fast as Eren does or another titan. Instead of that you must have something else. Something we need to discover. ''_ _

__i sat there listening like a corps. Most of the words went in and left my ears right away, but some stayed, '' stronger, faster, healing, titan, Eren, something else, discover. '' this was so much to take in. Maybe that flashback in my dream had something to do with it._ _

__'' we don't know if you're a spy or an enemy to humanity, that's why we kept you chained up. '' i tried to break the chains but nothing happened, '' if i'm so strong why can't i break these chains? I would have broken out of prison already. You're delirious. '' the man looked at my arm, the bracelet was still there. '' it seems that your powers must be activated somehow._ _

__And where did you get that bracelet? '' what does he want with my bracelet? '' i got it from the doctor back in the jail. It is supposed to change colors at my heartbeat. Why do you ask? '' the man rushed to my side and pulled the bracelet off, but it did't budge._ _

__'' huhm, it seems you are the only one who can get it of, interesting. This bracelet was an idea of a friend of mine. We didn't use it because we thought there was no such thing as human titans. My friend had made someone a human titan. Only the body rejected the serum and instead it connected itself to the platelets. I didn't hear much more after that. My friend disappeared. '' the man stopped for a while, taking deep breaths._ _

__'' the bracelet is supposed to keep your titan powers in check. And it will give an electric shock, when the powers threaten to come out. '' i took at glance at the bracelet. So much for an normal bracelet._ _

__'' it was a girl.. At the day of the breach, Lance Corporal Rivaille brought in a young girl. She was beyond saving. Then my friend suggested we should inject the serum and keep an eye on her. It was the only way to save her. But as i said, the body rejected te serum and attached itself to the platelets. Her expression looked painful and angry, that is probably the trigger to activate her powers. It appears that girl is you. The doctor you got the bracelet from, also worked for my friend. He fulfilled his duty and he is probably gone now. ''_ _

__the man kept talking but one sentence kept repeating itself, '' Lance Corporal Rivaille brought in a young girl. '' he was the one who saved me. Even though i hate him, i must be grateful he actually did. Slowly the other word filled my mind. So i got the bracelet form the doctor who was ordered to give it to me by this man his friend. That sounds complicated.._ _

__'' wait! Is Doctor Yaeger the friend? Eren's father. '' the eyes of the older male widened quick, '' how did you know? '' i shrugged, '' i got an flashback while i was asleep. Now everything falls into place. But still why Eren? Mikasa would have been a better option, she is not as hot-headed as him. '' '' to be honest i don't know why doctor Yaeger did that. '' i laughed sarcastic,_ _

__'' ow and for you're thing you said earlier. I might hate humanity but i wouldn't kill for no reason. So i am not an threat to humanity. '' i was a bit surprised at how casual i said it. '' i know how much you hate humanity and this world. I read your file. Having a loving sister die at the hand of a titan in front of you. Almost dying and then finally being reunited with you're parents. You had changed and you're parents gave up upon you. You got caught for killing 10 men bare handed. Got life long instead of death penalty. You must be grateful, the corporal was the one who made sure you weren't killed. Still you're life really is miserable. '' a snorted sound left my mouth, '' yeah thanks for reminding me. '' again HE saved my life. That means i own him some... Funny we met 2 times and he didn't spoke a word about it._ _

__'' and about those experiments... We will let you compete in the games. You will probably get angry or pained, if we are right that must be you're trigger. We will see how it goes them. You can not reject this experiment. '' a nasty smirk placed itself on my face, '' don't worry. I am already sighed up. ''_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oehh the next chapter will be Lucy's battle in the games! wil her titan powers save her? is she too afraid? what is her secret powers that must be discovered? and how will she react when she faces Eren again? so much questions! if you wanna know keep posted! X


	8. Chapter 8

'' And.. How do you feel? '' '' You're kidding right? How do you expect me to feel comfortable in these clothes? If i can call them that? '' the female stylist gave me an questioned look. '' Listen, all must be shirtless, i bet you saw that too? Since you are a woman this all i can offer. '' i huffed and stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black shorts with an 2 side cut out long skirt that was white and almost reached the floor. A leather crop top with straps that crossed to my neck. Gloves with no fingers, a sweat band on my left upper arm. Red gladiator heels that was clicked to my shorts with a strap. My hair was placed in an high tail and the ends were curled. A few bangs still hanging loose around my face. '' Seriously how do you expect me to run with high heels? And what's with the make up? '' with eyeliner they drew a black wing, blackened my eyelashes with mascara, sweet rose blush and red lip gloss that sticked on everything.

'' darling, we must let your feminine side come out. It will grab the attention of the audience. That way it will be even more exciting. an attractive woman fighting for her life. And maybe even winning... '' the stylists face grew happier with every words that left her mouth. Instead mine darkened, '' more exciting? Did you just say that? I am going to fight for my life and you a- '' '' yeah yeah, that's the spirit! Keep that when you face a titan. Have fun! '' i was stunned about the way she cut me off and happily waved me goodbye.

'' i hope he makes a good announcement for you... '' 'he' was the presenter that said everything that happened, just like with a football match. He always does announcements for the criminals that are about to step in hell. About how pity or brave they are, all to entertain the people. '' if it was for me, this is going to be his last.. '' '' did you say something hun? '' i shook my head.

'' by the way have you heard the new rule? '' this got my attention, '' no what is it? '' the stylist jumped very excited up and down. '' welll, when it is over and there are still people alive. A public favorite is chosen. And that one is on to the next round! Isn't it exciting? '' she squealed like an 8 year old.

'' yes very.. Wait! Is that why you have dressed me like this? '' if this was her intention, it might work. '' YES YES YES! I want you to survive and win. I want you to show them woman are better. '' i jumped of her screaming then made a face at her explanation. '' okay... I think it will wor-'' '' of course it will work! I thought of it! And it will definitely work because mostly all of the people in the arena are men! The woman are at home, most of them don't wanna see it. Men are easily seduced. '' again i looked in the mirror. I had a good fit body, mostly because of the training my whole life.

Suddenly i felt something slid through my thighs, '' LOOK! You even have a thigh gap! I'm jealous... '' she went from screaming to whimpering. '' Geez, i'm gonna get an heart attack from you. '' her face fell and she looked like crying, '' no don't die! You have to win! '' i face palmed myself.

'' Number 001 you're up. '' that's my prison number. Men and woman have both different number. Since i am the only woman it is 001. A shock of fear overtook my body for a second before i turned and walked towards the man that called me. I heard a wolf whistle, '' looking good, my lady. '' irritated i stopped, looking at the man that whistled me. I opened my mouth to speak,

'' indeed she looks good but if you want to live on with your miserable life, you better shut the fuck up. '' that wasn't me, this is already the second time it happens. But still i recognise this voice all to well. '' Austin! i hoped to see you! '' he gave me a big bear hug only a little tighter and longer. '' i am sorry i couldn't come sooner. Did they do something to you in that lab? '' i couldn't tell Austin.. Just not now. '' no, it was an misunderstanding. Are you going to watch? '' the topic change worked always. '' yes i am. And while you were in that lab Eren tried to see you. But he wasn't allowed to. He seemed very worried and angry. He is in the arena too. You're parents are too, i saw them. '' an electric shock flowed through my body and a lump formed itself in my throat. '' Eren? Did he know? My parents? I haven't see then in years. I wonder how mom's doing. '' Austin sighed and patted my head,

'' Eren knows what? Well nevermind. it will be okay, I promise. '' he always reassured me it would be okay. And mostly it always did, why wouldn't it this time? '' well, i want to wish you good luck and good heaven let an angel be with you. '' i laughed at his sorta prayer. '' thanks Austin. It's time. Goodbye. '' i hugged him with a heavy heart, not intending to let go but Austin did. '' go get them Tiger! ''

The waiting was agonizing, of course i was the last one to be announced. I saw the men stand in the arena with confidence. All wanting to leave this place, willing to do anything for it. I heard the presenter, it was my turn.

'' And finally our last but certainly not least, Lucy Heart. The only female in the heavy section! Killing 10 men barehanded, she certainly knows how to defend herself! This tiger isn't only brute strength but also a rare beauty. With blonde hair and shining purple eyes, she makes an candy to the eye. Some even prefer as the Makaze! Yes people here is she, The BloodyTiger Lucy Heart! '' the heavy metal gate opened and the screaming began.

i didn't move, i wanted to go back. I don't want to! My hands began to shake. Biting my lip making sure i won't cry. I opened my eyes not knowing i had closed them. I looked straight into someones eyes. They looked determinate, but behind that it looked afraid and hurt. I wasn't the only one that suffered of fear and pain. Seeing someone else in the same position as i was, made me calm down. I wasn't the only one, just keep thinking that. I sat one step, my heel echoed through the whole arena.

It suddenly became dead silent. Another step and another. The only thing heard were the heels clicking on the floor. I felt stared at and embarrassed. I still wanted to go back but there was no turning back now. With every step the lump in my throat went bigger and heavier. Finally i was at the right place. In the middle of the arena on a block just like all the others. It was so big from te inside. I looked around only to see my own reflection.

I tried to calm myself down and i thought of a lullaby Eren's mother used to sing. How did she cal this song again? Ow yeah, Guren No Yumiya, '' Are we the food? No, we are the hunters. '' hunters are supposed to hunt and that is what i will do! With my new confidence, i rose my fist in the air and let out a warriors scream. Just letting of some frustration. The crowd seemed to like it and screamed with me.

'' well well, what an entrance! Just as espected! I just have one question before we begin. '' i looked up trying to find the voice, '' are you really Makaze? '' the question seems to freeze my body. Quickly put up an act was the only thing i said in my head. I threw my head back and laughed loud, '' maybe i am, maybe i am not. I will let you decide that! '' i put a smirk on my face and waited for his answer. '' interesting... You certainly have my attention, Tiger. '' i let out an sigh of relief.

More wolf whistles, screams and cheers. I tried to focus and find the place where i saw the Survey Corps sits. I found it and narrowed my eyes. I certainly felt a familiar presence behind it. It seemed to be almost with its nose against the glass. Eren... It could only be him. And Levi will be with him since he looks after him. Jackpot, now i can show him what he is facing.

And another familiar presence... My parents. Austin was right they are here. I looked at my side and looked them straight in the eye. I could see them through the glass. I gave a sweet smile and i could just feel their anxiousness.

'' Let the titans in! Entertain us! Let the Bloody Games begin! '' i looked forward to see the giant gate open and three 15-meter titans came out. My blood ran cold, it is usually one titan not three. How can i win against three, if one is almost impossible?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually i got an lump in my throat when i wrote this.. kinda creepy.. and i felt lightheaded, but that is probably because of my unconcious hyperventilation... yes i got it and i hate it.. to me i am just normal breathing, but i breath wrong or somehing like that. (i used it for the story hihih only i made it much worse whahah XD)
> 
> ow god how will she get out of this?! stay updated! Love You All!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains: violents, cursing, blood, gore and introducing a new OC character, i warned you.

How can i win against three, if one is almost impossible?!

The others around me also noticed and became as white as sheet. '' How can this be?! '' '' this isn't fair! '' '' we're doomed! '' '' i don't wanna die! '' more and more delinquents were beginning to protest. I looked around afraid, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe i just should have never entered this. All kind of questions invaded my head. The screaming and protest of the others certainly didn't help.

My head began to ache, the arena began to tremble. Some ran away and and knocked on the metal gate, trying to open it or screaming for help. While the rest was stiffened in fear. The audience was quiet, watching in fear how we are going to survive or not. I could feel trembling in the glass itself. Someone was slamming his fists against it. Still i couldn't mark out who it was, i only saw the sand on the floor bounce up and down, by the footsteps of the titans.

A shadow blocked the sunlight on the ground. I looked up, to be greeted by a smiling titan. Its smile brought me back to earth and i screamed in fear. My body shook and i couldn't control my breath. I screamed louder and ran away, away to the wall slamming my fists on it. '' please, please i don't wanna die! Please no please no. '' the words came out like a mantra.

I heard a strangled yell and some blood spat on the wall right beside me. Slowly i turned my head to look at the blood, it was slowly dripping down he wall. My heart was slamming in my chest, '' stop it, please stop it. '' my hands were bleeding but i kept on slamming it against the wall. I turned around to see a bloodbath. It all went in slow motion. The titans were having the time of their lives with three of four people in it hands. Then it hit me.

Why didn't anyone fight back, a human with a weapon is fast being consumed by self-confidence. So why didn't they at least try? Simple. We didn't have any weapons, we didn't get the swords we were promised to get. Then it's logical no one can survive and it angered me. Ignoring everything around me i looked at spot the king is supposed to sit. I couldn't see him bu i know he hears he, '' HE! WHERE ARE ARE OUR SWORDS? OUR WEAPONS TO DEFEND OURSELFS? '' it was silent.

The titans were ordered to stop and they stopped in mid-air. '' oh my dear, i had completely forgotten about it. I'm so sorry. '' i heard the presenters voice dripping with sarcasm. I cracked my beblooded knuckles, '' you freaking bastard! Just give them, you want the audience to enjoy this, don't you? They don't look like their enjoying their selfs. Just saying... '' indeed it was the truth. The audience was dead quiet. Apparently they didn't enjoy us going down without a fight.

This was just a one-sided battle, it normally was a one-sided battle but this was just cruel. The presenter had said nothing. '' come on, i'm getting closer to my death. And then it would be over far to soon, don't you think? '' i giggled evilly. In my head i was just trying to stay calm and collected but i am dying from fear.

From the corner of my eye i saw a titan leaning over me. '' fuck! Hurry up asshole! '' at that moment two shining blades were thrown down from the audience. I looked up surprised. Eren had smashed in the window and had thrown his blades at you. He was held back by Levi and some others. '' GET THEM! KILL THEM! LUCY KILL THEM! '' he screamed hysterical.

You smiled but that turned into fear when you saw one titan at your feet and another two walking to Eren. To get to the blades i have to get past the titan in front of me. I backed away a few steps, '' The glass is broken but the games will go on. The Survey Corps is not allowed to step in the battle. '' the kings voice echoed through the arena. The game will go on. I don't wanna die. I am going to survive. I am the hunter here, not the pray. My thoughts were shattered as i was lifted in the air. Mid-way i stopped and fell back to the ground.

The landing was hard and sand flew around. The man i saw earlier had stabbed the titan in its Achilles. He threw the swords at me before getting buried underneath the foot of the titan. My eyes couldn't believe it, he had saved me. In this arena friends become enemies, lovers become haters but he sacrified himself for me. '' why? WHY?! Why is this world like this? Why must always someone sacrifies himself for others? Why can't everyone be saved? ''

a force knocked the air out of my lungs just as a giant hand swapped at me. The wave of wind from the hand was immense. '' my lady are you alright? '' cursing at the aching pain in my head, i looked at my saver. It was a young attractive boy with dirty blond hair and sweet droopy eyes. He was maybe one or two years older. '' my lady? Wha-? '' he scooped you up in his arms and ran away. '' my name is Justin. I am in the project of Grisha Yaeger. I'm supposed to keep you save. ''

i had no words to say, i didn't even knew what i should say. I just held onto him. '' i will make sure you win this! But after that i need to stay with you as your guardian. '' Justin was unbelievable fast. '' did yo get that serum too? Are you a ti-'' Justin jumped out the way making a salto in the air. I gripped onto him like my life depended on it. And in this situation my life depended on it. '' yes and no. I got the serum but an other kind. This serum allows me to use the powers 24/7. I got it special to protect you. I am your guardian and you are my master. '' '' wait what? Master? WATCH OUT! '' i screamed as Justin again dodged a swapping hand.

'' wandering hands are not appreciated! '' i yelled at it. Justin chuckled cute. I blushed and hit him on his arm, '' i already like you, why didn't i ever notice you? '' his face got serious and stern. '' i was ordered not to come to close to you, only to observe from a distance. There were some times i wanted to step in and help but then that boy you are with helped you. Austin was his name i believe. You shouldn't come to close to him. '' i was shocked. '' what are you saying? Austin is like a brother to me. He would never do anything! '' '' my lady we will talk about this later. '' Justin jumped high and landed on a small railing just underneath the glass.

The arena was round, the railing separated the three meter wall and the glass. The railing was just wide enough for people to stand.

Justin had his hands around my waist as i clinged onto him, hands against his chest. This way we could oversee the whole arena. More than half of the people were gone. They were running, screaming, bleeding but i didn't felt scared anymore. With Justin at my side i could do anything. Justin was my weapon. My self-confidence came back three times as hard.

A slam against the glass surprised the shit out of me. Cheers and clapping filled the arena again. More people began slamming their fists against the glass. Only a few people were left. ten to be exact, they needed five. '' are we just going to stand here? And wait for the last five to die? '' Justin nodded and pulled me into a hug. '' I can finally hold you. '' i just hugged him back. '' uhmm we kinda stand in an open view. For everyone. ''

i tried to find Eren which was not hard with a massive whole in the glass. Eren was standing there worried as fuck and he was also glaring at Justin. I hadn't noticed Levi behind Eren earlier. He was staring more like giving death glares at Justin. I giggled, '' so Eren is jealous. But why is Levi glaring daggers? Interesting. '' Justin looked at me through the corner of his eye. Austin was no where to be seen.

'' my lady, only one needs to go down. But the titans seem to have caught interest in us. '' i looked up and swallowed hard. '' come one let's go. '' i turned Justin around and pushed him foreward. Together we ran. It was just to make some time. The last one died horrible with Eren's blades in his head and a loud bell rang. We stopped running, looking around.

'' and we have our winners! The BloodyTiger and her boyfriend Justin! What a splendid battle! '' the presenter sounded very excited. '' He is not my boyfriend! That's Eren Yaeger the titan boy! '' wolf whistles and cheers were loud. Justin and i looked at each other but shock took over Justin's face, '' My lady watch out! ''

a great force knocked me out. The hit was terrible, for a second i felt nothing then i think my body slammed into the glass. Shards flew around, penetrating my body. It was just like that day. The pain, the feeling. My head felt heavy and screams were everywhere. I looked around to see seats thrown away, people looking at me with fear and a falling titan.

'' LUCY! '' that is Eren. '' MY LADY! '' that is Justin. '' Oi delinquent wake up. '' yep that is certainly Levi. I giggled, '' fuck this hurts... '' Eren's worried face was terrible. I lifted my hand making some glass shards fall. I touched Eren's cheek, '' you look like cryi- '' a wave of exhausting came over me, '' i'm sorry... '' Eren had weakly grabbed my hand but my hand slipped from his grasp. With a soft thud my hand fell back into the glass shards making new wounds. The blood slowly dripped into the clean floor. '' LUCY! LUC- LU- '' Eren's voice faded away into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooow, the first day is over! Lucy won but the titans got out of control! and a new OC Justin. Why did he say that about Austin? where was Austin? Keep updated! 3


End file.
